Dark Shadows: 196
Episode 196 of Dark Shadows was directed by Lela Swift and written by Malcolm Marmorstein. It first aired on March 27th, 1967. In this episode, Jason McGuire insinuates himself into the Collinwood household. Liz is uncomfortable by the idea, but Jason McGuire has leverage over her, citing an incident that took place between them more than eighteen years ago. Roger, Carolyn and Vicki are surprised to learn that Jason will be staying at the house for some time. Synopsis Elizabeth Collins Stoddard is shocked to find Jason McGuire standing before her in the drawing room at Collinwood. A feeling of great unease washes over her face, but Jason just stands and smiles at her. She admits that Jason is the last person she ever expected to see step through Collinwood's doors. Carolyn enters the room, still amused by Jason's evident charm. Liz asks him why he is here and Jason sneers, "Why, Liz... you should know". Jason reminisces about the last time he was at Collinwood. He makes veiled comments about something important that took place when last he was in town. Elizabeth grows more nervous and asks Carolyn to leave the room. Even after Carolyn leaves, Jason continues to pour on the charm. Elizabeth demands to know why Jason has returned, but he evades her questions until she grows even more frustrated. He tells her that he is simply passing through time, but Liz doesn't believe him. Jason says that if he is unwelcome, then he will leave immediately - if that's what Liz truly wants. Elizabeth turns away and reluctantly says, "No, that isn't necessary". When she asks him where he's been staying, he tells her that he hasn't been staying anywhere. He was hoping for an invitation to stay at Collinwood. Liz tells him that she couldn't possibly ask him to stay at Collinwood. Jason's voice takes on a more threatening tone and he responds, "Oh, yes you can, Liz. And you will." Meanwhile in the study, Carolyn is going over a letter when Vicki enters the room. Carolyn tells her about Jason and Vicki mentions how she had mentioned him at the coffee shop. Carolyn wonders if he might be "an old flame". Her curiosity grows and she wonders why Jason has come to pay a visit. Back in the drawing room, Jason continues to make references to something that took place eighteen years ago. Liz doesn't want to talk about it, but Jason makes it clear that he will use his knowledge of this mysterious incident to get what he wants. Elizabeth relents and tells him that he will have a room prepared for him on the main floor. Jason scoffs at the notion, refusing to take a room near the servants' quarters. He demands a second floor room with a view of the ocean. Roger Collins walks into the drawing room and is surprised to see that Liz is entertaining a guest. Jason mentions that they had only met once before, but Roger does not remember him. He is surprised even further when he discovers that Liz has asked Jason to stay. Jason excuses himself from the room and tells Liz and Roger that he needs to collect his gear. Once he is gone, Roger presses Liz for information about Jason. He has trouble believing that she would invite a relative stranger into Collinwood on the spur of the moment. Liz doesn't attempt to defend her actions save that she knows Jason well and has invited him to stay. In typical fashion, Liz considers the matter closed, but Roger keeps needling her on the subject. Carolyn and Vicki into the room and Roger tells them that Elizabeth has invited Jason to stay at the house. Carolyn is very pleased to hear this as she feels that Jason in an extremely interesting person. She has no idea of the darker underpinnings of this arrangement. Roger makes a few more sardonic quips and Liz makes an explosive outburst, refusing to have her decisions questioned by everyone in the house. Carolyn tries to reassure her that she will do everything she can to make Jason feel welcome, but this only serves to upset Liz even further. Carolyn and Roger exit, leaving Vicki alone in the room with Mrs. Stoddard. Elizabeth tells her that she is going to need her support now more than ever, and reminds her of the promise she made about not telling anyone how she had caught her sneaking about in the basement. Later, Jason goes to the Collinsport Inn where he places a telephone call. He tells the person on the other end of the phone that "Everything is going beautifully". Cast Principal Cast Notes & Trivia * This episode has been made available on disc 2 of volume 6 of the Dark Shadows: The Beginning DVD collection. * Opening narration: Alexandra Moltke. * This episode was recorded on March 14th, 1967. * Closing still: Collinwood study * This episode is part of the "Jason McGuire's Blackmail Scheme" storyline. * Jason claims that his last port of call was in Tierra del Fuego in South America. * The storyline of Jason McGuire's hold over Elizabeth becomes one of the central subplots dominating the 1967 season. The secret behind what happened eighteen years ago is partially revealed in episode 201. The full truth behind the event however isn't revealed until episode 270. * Reference is made to Paul Stoddard. Paul is Elizabeth's former husband and the mother of Carolyn. * Vicki met Jason McGuire at the Collinsport Inn in episode 195. * Vicki caught Elizabeth sneaking around the basement in episode 194. * The man that Jason McGuire is speaking to on the telephone is Willie Loomis. Willie will be introduced in episode 199. Quotes * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard: It's impossible to hurt your feelings! I want to know what you are doing here! * Jason McGuire: Turning me away is not the wisest thing you can do. * Jason McGuire: I just might be the most important guest you've ever had. * Roger Collins: Gear? Collect his 'gear'? What is he, a transmission expert? * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard: Must you indict everyone? * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard: I will not be cross-examined or have my motives analyzed! Home Video * Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series (Disc 22) * Dark Shadows: The Beginning DVD Collection 6 (Disc 2) See also External Links ---- Category:1967/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: Jason McGuire's Blackmail Scheme/Episodes